


Under The Dock

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Dimitri puts eggs into Felix, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Merman!Dimitri, One Shot, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: When Felix was growing up, he never believed the tales of the merpeople who lived in the sea.The thought of an underwater civilization seemed impossible. He always thought they were children’s tales, something his father or Glenn would tell him so he would keep out of the water before he could swim. The merfolk only became a reality when Dimitri had saved him from drowning when they were kids. And a lot has changed since then.(Dimitri putting some eggs into Felix. A FE3H Kinkmeme request)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Under The Dock

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my awesome beta Gwam for looking this over, you are awesome!! 
> 
> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

It took everything in Felix not to snap back that Dimitri had made that promise an hour ago. His body was tiring out more by the minute, and Felix wasn’t sure if he could hold out for ‘a few more’. His thighs felt sore from being wrapped around Dimitri’s waist for so long and his gut hurt from the immense weight of the eggs sloshing inside. The water that used to bring a pleasant warmth to his body now felt hot and uncomfortable on his skin as the seawater dried his skin out. 

“Just get it over with,” Felix said.

When he looked down, his flat stomach now seemed to bulge as if he was pregnant. Felix had lost count of how many Dimitri had laid inside of him. Even in the water, they felt so heavy. He dreaded the walk home, now realizing he would eventually have to wade his way to shore from underneath the dock and make his way back. 

Dimitri had said the eggs often take a few weeks before they’d be ready to make their way out, meaning Sylvain would have to hide him for the next month to make sure no one knew about the current situation. Sylvain was the only other person who knew about Dimitri that he could trust with this secret. He couldn’t imagine the questions Rodrigue would ask if he came home swollen like this. 

Felix gasped as his attention was brought back to the present. Dimitri shifted inside him, the tentacle-like appendage worming itself further to lay it’s next deposit. Dimitri hummed and kissed all along Felix’s neck, trying to comfort his partner as another egg nudged in. Felix whined, realizing it had taken longer for this next one to make its way through Dimitri’s cock. Hopefully it meant that his partner was telling the truth about a few being left. He wasn’t sure if his body could handle much more.

The next egg worked itself in smoothly with Dimitri rutting up again to compact the brood together. Felix’s breathing felt even more restricted as the eggs were packed together, where Dimitri was pushing them in his lungs at this point. 

“You’re doing perfect, Felix. I believe there is only one left now,” Dimitri said.

Felix nodded, relieved that they were near the end. The two held one another, waiting for the egg to make its way down. Felix could rest for now and enjoy the feeling of Dimitri holding onto him, which was a small comfort. 

“Thank you again for doing this, love,” Dimitri offered.

Felix huffed in response, idly resting as Dimitri’s tail occasionally flickered to make sure they stayed above water level. When Felix was growing up, he never believed the tales of the merpeople who lived in the sea. The thought of an underwater civilization seemed impossible. He always thought they were children’s tales, something his father or Glenn would tell him so he would keep out of the water before he could swim. It didn’t stop him from trying.

And the merfolk became a reality when Dimitri had saved him from drowning when they were both boys, the idiot nearly stranding himself on the beach in the process. Felix still remembers the shock of seeing Dimitri’s tail flailing against the sand as he went back to the sea, and the awe that overtook him. After that, Felix and Dimitri formed a bond and often talked on the nearby dock whenever they could. Sylvain would sometimes join Felix and walk down to the beach too.

Eventually they all grew older, with Felix and Dimitri getting closer over the years. Friends turned to lovers, and Felix agreed when Dimitri asked if he would be willing to do this for him. Dimitri had said it would be exhausting, that the egg bearing process would not be easy. Felix had expected that much. He just hadn’t expected there would be this  _ many.  _

Dimitri’s breath hitched and his body still as the next egg worked its way in. Felix whined as it pushed against his abused rim, still sore from being overworked and clenching down in protest. Felix was still tense, so Dimitri reached a hand down to massage Felix’s hip in an attempt to relax the muscles. Dimitri then offered soft praises of  _ almost there  _ and  _ so handsome for me _ .

The soft coaxing was enough to give Felix a second wind to grind Dimitri down, and he nearly cried when the last one made it in. It was finally done. 

“Amazing work, Felix.” 

“Fuck you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
